Just The Beginning
by EClareObsession
Summary: SPIED'S POV. This is a oneshot about how Spiederman feels about Jude and Jamie dating. JUDERMAN and BTW: it's a REALLY short one shot!


**Hello Hello. **

**This is yet again, another Instant Star ONESHOT fanfiction. This one is what goes on in Spiederman's head while he sees Jude, and Jamie together (Jamie and Jude are dating), and how he loves/hates Jude. It's in Spied's POV**

_italics _**means it's like a small flashback, it's only used twice.**

**And another BTW: this takes place in Season Two, and Jude's hair is dyed blond! And it's a pretty short fanfic, but I like it!**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

I walked in to G-Major. I sipped my coffee, as I looked down at my feet. I looked up and had bumped in to Jude. "Sorry dude" I apologized as we both laughed.

"It's fine" Jude replied. I smiled as she walked passed me. My heart beated like a rain storm, and my mouth became dry. "I can not like Jude Harrison!" Was all that I could think in my head. I shook it off, and walked to the couch. I sat down, as I put my empty coffee cup on the table. I stared forward watching every one work. Sure enough; I was too lazy to get off my ass, and go do some thing useful. What if I do like Jude? I couldn't like Jude, I mean, remember that one time when we were on the one story house roof, and she pushed me off? I didn't break any bones, but the bruise on my ass hurt like hell. But at least she was nice enough and pushed me off a one story house, and not a two story. And don't forget when I fell, she sprinted down the ladder, and made sure I was okay; she then hugged me for like ten minutes before I told her I was okay, and she shouldn't be sad. I then shook off all of my Jude thoughts, and closed me eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

After 10 minutes of trying to fall asleep, I re-opened my eyes to see Jude, and her boyfriend Jamie making out. God, they were so damn bad together. I mean, Jamie is the biggest dork I've ever met, sure he's nice, but he's really annoying and not funny at all. And then there's Jude; ... Jude is this awesome rock goddess, and can never be replaced; Jamie is so suffocating to her, and she needs some one real, not the boy next door, some one she can relate too ... I don't know; maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but on tour ... I just started to like Jude, and not in a best friend way, in a love way. A way that makes your palms sweat, an your eyes blink every second. A kind of love that you only have when your really in love ... when you have finally found the right person.

I watched as Jude, and Jamie stopped they're kiss, and had they're arms wrapped around each other. I'm telling you; some thing about Jude's face told me that she wasn't happy. It told me that Jamie wasn't the one. He wasn't the dude that she really needed. They hugged, and when they hugged Jude's smile faded, and Jamie's remained. Right then and there! It proves it! Jude doesn't love him! Ha! I have finally gotten proof that Jude isn't in love, and that Jamie isn't the one! I have finally gotten hope, and can finally be happy. I mean I kind of already proved that she has some thing for me!

_This one time on tour, Jude was sitting outside in the pouring rain, she was soaking and crying hysterically. Jamie had dumped her, and it killed Jude. I walked outside to go comfort her, we sat at the side of the road, in the pouring rain, both of us soaking. "Jude" I whispered to her, she gave me the look, and then I said "I have to tell you some thing" She nodded in my approval, and before I could tell her that I liked her, we kissed._ _After the kiss we just sat there in silence staring in each other's eyes. After about 10 minutes Jude walked inside, and I just sat there for a few minutes. The next couple days were awkward between the two of us, but we finally became friends again. _

How can you tell me that that was not proof!? She kissed me! She kissed me, Vincent Spiederman! Jude Harrison ... my God, why do I love her!? I mean, she's the same girl that puked on me in 6th grade during Science Class when we were dissecting frogs! She's the same girl that pulled my pants down in front of every one at a concert! She's the same girl that always let's me fall for her, but kisses other guys in front of me. After the kiss we shared on tour she was a complete bitch!

_I was sitting on the couch, when she walked over and sat on the couch across from me. She began eating her yogurt, when I, as a joke, threw a pillow at her. "Can you be mature for like two minutes?!" She wined. I rolled my eyes, and remained silent. After about a minute I threw another pillow at her. "Oh my God, no wonder that I never liked you, your a complete ass" She told me. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Take a joke Harrison" I replied. _

_"Make a good joke, Vincent!" Jude yelled back, I sighed._

_"First name usage ... low blow" I replied. "What are you going to do, spank me?" I asked as a joke. _

_"You'd probably like that" She replied, she then got up and walked away. _

See! She was a complete bitch! She always was a bitch to me, and never treated me like an actual human being. Sure, I was a bit odd, and weird at times, but that's what made me, me! Maybe I'm over reacting, maybe Jude is nice to me, maybe Jude does love me ... maybe just maybe. But then again Quincy has always held her heart in a special place, and Jude always falls for that loser in the end. But maybe Jude and I would be different, maybe I would change the Quincy curse. Jude and Jamie kissed once again, and I over heard a bit of they're conversation.

"Are you sure you want _us_ to be over?" Jude asked Jamie. "Are you sure that you want that to be our last kiss?" She asked. I listened curiously, as Jamie answered.

"Jude, I see the way you look at _him_... I mean, Spiederman is all you ever talk about, and it annoys the hell out of me, and I can tell that you love him ... and fine, what ever, I can find some one who loves me, the way you love him. I will, but you need to do the right thing and go talk to Spied, before you lose him" I heard Jamie say before he walked away. Jude loves me!? Jude loves _me_?! The same guy that tortured her in kindergarten through 8th grade?! Jude approached and I acted like I had not heard any of they're conversation.

"Spied ... I honestly have to tell you some thing" Jude began, I nodded, approving her to continue. "Ever since that kiss on tour, AKA, you and my first kiss together ... I uhm, have kind of had this big crush on you. And what I'm trying to say is ... I love you" Jude blurted out, I smiled and pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss.

I guess Jude could love me. And yes; this is the beginning of our lifes together. It's Just The Beginning.


End file.
